Choices
Choices! By GMDS This is based off the thread [RP well kinda =P] Choices. As in it has been copied and pasted directly from the thread. If you would like to help make a Choice click the link above! Now enjoy the story! Choices Chapter 1 You wake up in your house, sitting up from your hammock. The walls are a soothing cream color. Stepping down from the hammock you go to your dresser. All it has is jewelry and treasure in it. You take your prized gold hoop earring and clip it in your ear. Grabbing a cloak you go into the kitchen grabbing a quick meal. After your done eating you turn on the news on the flat screen T.V. "A large testing facility has been discovered just north of Wind's Flight town, it was run by an organization of NightWings called NightSeekers. No other information as of right now." The T.V. droned on as your ears flatten in shock, all the more reason for others to hate us. Your black and silver scales glitter in the lamp light. You are a NightWing. Hated and discriminated by all. Even foxes. You pull on your cloak so that your scales and face is hidden by it. Rushing out the door you look around. Where to go? You head North. I need to escape the town, you think, wanting privacy. When you reach the edge of town you fling off the cloak, abandoning it to the side of the road. You forget all about the organization in the North and head to the Plains, lifting off. After an hour you see a metal building. The biggest you've ever seen. Then you hear screams, and NightWIngs are flying out of windows, some dying in flight. Others bleeding badly. You are a curious dragon so you go closer but not to close. What do you do? You get closer still flying until you can land. You decide to go in through the front door, when you look inside you see that it's trashed. Broken glass everywhere, broken computers, and loose papers were strewn everywhere. Not to mention blood. You hear growling upstairs, curiosity gets the best of you and you go upstairs. You see a gray wolven with darker gray swirls lying dead on the ground, some dead pups by its belly. But wait, you see one of the pups move! What do you do with it? (excuse my use of TFATF stuff, a wolven is a large wolf that grows up to be the size of a large horse, and it has saber teeth and SUPER long claws) You pick up the little wolven, it looked just like it's mother. That eliminates two places you can go: the City and your town. You look around for something to carry the wolven in. You find a leather satchel. You put the little wolven pup in it and lift off out the windows. Deciding to head to the edge forest and figure things out there. When you reach there you wonder where to go. You look at the pup, who whimpered. Heart melting you think, It needs me, and continue into the forest. It's pelt looks like a storm of shadows, so you name it ShadowStorm. After two hours of travelling you find a small clearing, it was about sunhigh, so you take a rest. You looked around, it seemed like a nice place. Maybe nice enough to start a new life here? ---A few months after you finished the house---- You stood outside, thinking over a few things, while ShadowStorm played in the meadow. It had gotten really dry since it became mid summer. All the logs you gathered for fires were bone dry. So dry. Not one was wet, or moist. Ever.'' That's kind of concerning,'' you reflect,'' unlikely but...'' your thoughts trail off as a creak then a groan sounded from one of the trees surrounding the clearing, and it fell. Then you realize that the wind was more than just a breeze. It was turning into a storm. Calling ShadowStorm you run to the house puppy behind you. Closing the door you decide to go to sleep early. "Goodnight ShadowStorm," you say as you pass the wolven, she thumped her tail at the sound of your voice. Crawling into the hammock you fall asleep. You awoke to the howling of the wolven pup. She never howled. Sniffing the air you catch the scent of smoke. Then you hear a rushing and crackling sound. Fire. Throwing open the door you call ShadowStorm, who came bounding out the door. Standing in a stream away from the fire, you take to the air, lightning blasted the night sky in the distance. The forest was still ablaze. Your house a pile of ashes. Your home was gone. Gone. You head to the outskirts of the IceKingdom, but you mostly travel on foot because of ShadowStorm. The going is long, you were originally located at the edges of the SkyKingdom. After several months you reach a snowy forest, this, you had a feeling, was the place you were going to live in the rest of your life if you were lucky. Yes, it was on dangerous territory, IceWings still had a small grudge against the NightWings, but it was mostly gone by now. ShadowStorm was at first bewildered by the fluffy white stuff, but soon found it fun. Before long she was jumping, and burrowing into the snow. It had been a little over a year since you ran from home. You kept walking, pushing away the memories, the traitorous part of you that wants to go back. More hours of walking. ShadowStorm barked, a short, gruff, bark, and she bounded forward, excited. Racing to catch up with the rambunctious pup, you come across a clearing with a cabin. No, it wasn't a cabin, it was to big. You could call it a house. A large shed sat beside it, looking like it was made for an animal. No tracks were there besides yours and the wolven's. Could you call this place home? It was abandoned, you could tell by a quick sniff and the pup's uncautious movements and actions. No one had been here in a long time. Category:Fanfictions Category:Super-Fanon